For the Love of Harry
by Emrys MK
Summary: When Draco pushes him away, Harry finds solace in Ron, but he knows he'll never be over Draco. Ron figures out what to do about it. Threesome


**Title**: For the Love of Harry  
**Author**: Sev1970/MK Malfoy

**Date Written**: 03-16-2005  
**Pairings**: Harry/Draco, Harry/Ron, Harry/Ron/Draco  
**Summary**: When Draco pushes him away, Harry finds solace in Ron, but knows he'll never be over Draco. Ron figures out what to do about it. Threesome! No HBP Spoilers!  
**Warning**: Rimming, and language  
**Word Count**: 10,000  
**Rating**: R  
**Notes**: Thanks to Magdelena for betaing this for me!  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Warner Bros, and any other entities involved, but not me!

~*~ **For the Love of Harry** ~*~

Hands trembling, Harry turned the page. He had put this off as long as he could. It's not that he didn't want to read it – he did – he just didn't want to remember; thinking about those days so long ago was difficult. He – they – had been so happy. They had been as happy as they could be for many years. Now all Harry had were the memories, and he could easily get lost in them and return to that time in his mind if he allowed himself that escape. That is why he had yet to read the sheaf of parchment that had been in his desk drawer for months. He hadn't wanted to relive those blissful days, but now he was ready… or he thought he was – he knew he wasn't, but he would have to be. He knew that the words on the pages would more often than not morph into images of his own thoughts, and that he would read what he wanted to read, but still, he would do this.

His entire body now shaking, he turned the page again and briefly closed his eyes as he took a shallow breath. Eyes once again open, he willed the tears away and allowed a slight smile to grace his face. This would be good; remembering for a few hours how happy he had been would do him more good than all the potions and fresh air would do him in a lifetime. He looked at the first word, and a tear fell:

_There are seconds, moments, days, and years that we spend pursuing avenues other than those we originally planned, but many of us follow these unforeseen duties because we love. Love is a powerful lure: it binds us forever to what we care for, and it causes us to do things we would never do otherwise. The following story is a tale of such a love. My grandfather told it to me a few years before he died.  
_

The memories flooded back as Harry continued reading the words on the page.

"How'd he take it?" Ron asked as he Summoned the biscuits that were on the bar. As he waited for the probable evasive answer, he studied Harry and wondered how long he would mope around the house – it would be a long while if that pouty frown and shaking hands were any indication. Ron took a bite and wondered if this would mean that he and… er no, he would not go there, at least not yet. "Well?" he asked, his mouth full.

"He seemed fine, but he didn't want to talk about it, so I left," was Harry's much-too-calm response, but he glared at Ron, as if daring him to continue with another question. Ron wasn't one to catch on to these signals, however, so Harry knew the questions would continue. He increased his glare and could only hope that this grilling would not take too long. Ron merely grinned in return. Harry shook his head. It was a back and forth game of seeing who could stare down the other the longest. Harry was good… very good at this game, but Ron was better, and he always won. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You're such a prat. You know I think you made a huge mistake, Harry."

"Yes, Ron, I am well aware that you and everyone else think I am making a mistake, but do you know what? I don't care what any of you think. Draco's the one who pushed me away, but is anyone upset with him? Oh hell no. It's always my fault, isn't it?"

"No, Harry, but you know good and well why Draco pushed you away. He is scared of you getting hurt because of him. You know how I feel about him, so this isn't for my benefit that I'm saying this. I have known you for almost ten years, and when you and Draco are together, the two of you are happier than any other two people I've ever seen, with the exception of my parents. I don't think you realize what being apart is going to do to you and him."

Was Ron serious? Harry wanted to laugh. "Shut it, Ron. He is the one who closed the door on us. He is the one who stopped responding to me. He is the one who couldn't handle it. So what if he loves me, and so what if I love him: He all but kicked me out of his life months ago. So yeah, I was the one who was man enough to put a proper end to it. You don't know how hard it was for me night after night to go through the motions: to sleep by his side, trying to touch him and get him to touch me back. You don't know how cold and impersonal he was on the rare occasions when we made l— no, when we buggered each other, so how dare you say I am a prat. Damn it, Ron, I have feelings, and wants, and needs, and if he isn't going to give me what I need or want, I'll find someone else who will." Harry stomped off into the other room.

Two hours later, after he had been out and about, and had a bit of fun, Ron returned and found Harry sitting on his bed, his fists balled up in his lap, looking at the wall. Ron rolled his eyes. Yes, Harry would definitely be moping for more than a while. Perhaps it was time for Ron to make a move, in more ways than one.

He sat beside Harry and stared at the same wall that seemed to have Harry entranced: It was quite plain, other than a small hole in the upper-left corner – Bill had done that one night when he'd been using the room (He never had explained how it had happened, just that it had, and Ron had an idea that he didn't really want to know.).

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just don't like seeing you so torn up."

"Save your apologies; they aren't necessary or wanted," Harry replied, his voice raspy.

Continuing to look at the wall, and wishing he could carve out a door and crawl through it, Ron sighed. Why did he have to be best mates with someone who was so very dramatic? "You know, Harry, a part of me was applauding your decision to end things with Draco because I've missed us – you and me hanging out together – but, looking at you now, I was wrong to think that way."

"We'll be able to spend more time together now; there's no doubt about that. Er unless you, too, think you will put me in danger," was Harry's snide reply.

Ron, unable to face the answerless wall any longer, turned and faced Harry, and saw the hurt: It made him angry. Harry deserved so much more than this: He deserved to love and to be loved completely, regardless of what extraneous situations were present. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was still out there and was still looking for Harry, but that shouldn't prevent him from living life to the fullest. Ron had always been protective of Harry and had the idea that this would always be his role – he was destined to be Harry's protector. It was not at all the role he wished to have, but he'd take it.

Harry sighed. "I guess you feel the same way; why is everyone so bloody careful around me? I am not a damned angel that needs to be coddled and carried around."

Ron wanted to shake some sense into Harry. "Not to be flippant or anything, Harry, but I hardly think I'm anything anyone is after. Why would they be after me? No, I think if you hang around with me, it won't put you in any more danger. Remember, I'm just a Weasley."

Harry turned to look at his best friend, and studied him a few seconds before speaking. "Yeah, just a Weasley who happens to be my best mate. Perhaps I'm not in danger from being your friend, but you are most definitely in more danger hanging around me."

And that was the entire problem, wasn't it? Ron wasn't sure what to say. "Yeah, and? I could care less about that. You and I have done okay this far. I think we'll be able to make it, Harry." Ron was a few seconds away from walking away… from it all. Honestly, how had Harry ever made it through Hogwarts and all of his trials, being such a strong-willed student, yet left Hogwarts to become someone who seemingly had lost his confidence? It made no sense, and made Ron want to tell Harry to buck up or find another place to live. That would never happen in a million years, however. Ron needed Harry just as much as Harry needed him.

Harry stood and leaned against the wall, then shrugged his shoulders as he let out a small sound, akin to a laugh, but it was anything but. "Too bad Draco wasn't of the same belief. Merlin, Ron, I loved him. How could he do this to me? I don't know how I can ever get over him."

"He's scared, Harry, and unfortunately, you got hurt because of it, and there isn't much to be done for it. He'll figure it out soon enough I'm sure and he'll come crawling back to you, begging you to give him another chance."

Harry smiled and shook his head very matter-of-factly. As much as he wanted Ron to be right, he couldn't afford for that to happen. "I hope he doesn't, because I can't allow him to get to me again. Walking out of that room tonight was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. I gave him everything that was me, and he just threw it back in my face. Two years we were together. Why now? What happened that made him fear for me so much? And if he did fear for my life, don't you think he would want to protect me and not push me away? Yeah, I know why he did it, but it still hurts."

Ron shook his head as he looked out the window at the moonless night. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Who knows what Draco was or is thinking? I can tell you what I do know, though. You deserve to be cherished and protected."

Harry laughed aloud. "I find it quite amusing that everyone else thinks I am so strong and brave. It is as if everyone thinks I am the answer to all of their problems. I hate that burden, Ron, and I hate that others feel like they have to cower in my presence. That is why I loved Draco so much. He allowed me to be who I wanted to be. I didn't have to be strong with him. He took care of me, but never made me feel as though I couldn't take care of myself. He understood that I needed someone to hold me and to keep me safe. I am this bigger than life figure to everyone it seems, Ron, but, really, I'm just scared Harry. I don't know what is going to happen any more than they do. All I am asking is for a little happiness. Is that too much for me to ask?"

Ron walked to his bed and pulled back his covers as he got ready to get into bed. "No, that's not too much to ask, Harry. You deserve to be happy."

Harry gathered the clothes he needed and went to the bathroom. After showering, he returned to the room he and Ron had shared for the past two years, and grinned. Ron was asleep, and the duvet had already been thrown off the bed, leaving a scantily clad body sprawled out across the bed.

Harry put out the torches that lit the room and climbed into his bed, exhausted. Within minutes, he was asleep. He dreamed of two well-toned bodies pressing into each other, blond and brunet-haired bodies rolling around and arching into each other in a slow dance. He could hear the screams coming from both of them, and could see the look of passion in each of their eyes. He heard his dream-self professing his love for the blond, and then he heard the blond professing his love for the brunet. Then he heard them both screaming as they orgasmed.

Then he saw the two sitting in front of the fire, the blond straddling the brunet, pushing himself in and out of the other. He could see the smaller man throw his head back and yell, but couldn't hear what was being said. Soon after, he watched as the blond began shaking and then collapsed against the other.

Harry woke up breathing heavily when he felt a hand shaking him, and opened his eyes to see a worried Ron looking at him.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you, Ron."

"'s okay. Are you all right? You are soaking wet, and burning up."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It was just a bad dream."

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Ron said with a frown.

"You know I did. It hurts so badly. I know I did the right thing, but I am so used to sleeping in his arms. He made me feel so protected. Even when he had already physically stopped being with me, he still held me if I asked him to. It's just going to take a while to get used to sleeping on my own again, but I'll adjust."

Ron shook his head and sat down by Harry. "If you need arms to fall asleep in, you can always use mine."

Harry smiled weakly, but knew he had to say no. Ron was his best friend, and he knew the redhead would do anything for him, as he was doing now, but Harry was so desolate, and starved for affection, that he was unsure if he could resist the temptation to think of Ron as Draco. "Ron, it's not a good idea. I miss him so much, and all I want is to feel like he is here with me. It'll just be harder if you try to comfort me."

"Yeah, you're right. But my offer stands."

"Thanks, you're a good friend." Watching Ron get into his own bed, Harry put out the fire before closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.

Harry awoke the next morning in a somewhat good mood, and was preparing breakfast when he heard Ron walking into the kitchen. After most everything had been levitated to the table, he turned around and nearly dropped the bowl he was carrying. Ron was dressed in lilac robes and a purple cloak, which was clasped in front with a silver Gryffin, and his hair, which was down to his shoulders, was pulled back into a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck. "Where are you off to this morning looking all dapper?" was his guarded response to being absolutely shocked. Ron, who normally walked around in boxers, jeans, and shirts with holes in them, looked amazing. Harry had to turn his head so he wouldn't continue to stare.

Ron rolled his eyes. "It seems as though Mum thinks I need to have a proper wizarding portrait made. Ever since you gave her and dad that picture of you last Christmas, she has been on me about getting one of myself taken. So, I am going to do that this morning so she'll quit her fussing. I feel like an overdressed little girl." Ron blushed.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he again looked at Ron. "Well my friend, you certainly don't look like a little girl. I'd say you look very much like Ronald Weasley, and you look very smart and handsome." Harry meant it, and smiled.

"Why thank you, Harry," Ron exaggerated as he bowed mockingly. Grabbing a piece of toast, the redhead started to walk out, and then turned back to Harry. "You wanna go out tonight? A few of us were planning on going to London."

Harry thought about it and was ready to say no, but seeing the look in Ron's eyes, he nodded. "Okay, sure, that would be nice. Thanks, Ron."

"Anytime, Harry."

Harry spent all day cleaning the small house he and Ron shared. He had spent so little time there recently, and Ron was not much for housecleaning. The small cottage was nothing much to look at, but it was theirs. Ron made a modest income working at the Ministry, but the youngest Weasley son was still by no means rolling in money. Harry had enough money to be comfortable for the rest of his life, but he found that he preferred living in this small place, a place Ron felt that he was able to equally contribute to. They had thought about moving into 12 Grimmauld Place, but Harry could not stand the memories that the his godfather's family home evoked, so he had sold it as soon as the Order moved headquarters, and he and Ron had found this place after leaving Hogwarts.

Harry walked into their bedroom and couldn't help but smirk. His bed was neatly made, with not a thing out of place. Looking over to Ron's side, the bed was unmade, sheets, duvet, and pillow all on the floor, with clothes piled up on the bed. Harry shook his head and began putting everything in its place.

Hearing a knock on the door, Harry checked the wards and found Draco standing outside. Shaking his head and taking a deep breath, he lowered the wards and opened the door, allowing a sullen Draco inside. "You look about as good as I feel."

"You left your broom; I was passing by so I thought I'd drop it off."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, so you dropped it off. Thanks. I'd invite you in for tea and biscuits but I'm kind of busy right now."

"Oh," said Draco, hurt evident. "I'll just be on my way then. Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Draco."

Harry re-warded the house and watched Draco as he walked away. Shaking his head, Harry refused to let Draco consume his every moment, but he knew that would be harder to do than to say. He had lived and breathed Draco Malfoy for two years, and was addicted to him; there was no other word for it. The blond was intoxicating, and Harry knew he needed help to get over him. Trying to get his mind off his now non-existent love life, Harry returned to his cleaning, and by the time Ron returned that evening, the house was spotless.

"How did the pictures turn out?"

"Have a look," Ron handed over the pictures to Harry with a shrug. "Eh, they're okay, I guess, according to Ginny and Dean, anyway." Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry picked one of them up and laughed. "Can you ever be serious?"

"You want serious; here is serious." Ron went through the stack and handed one of the pictures to Harry. "Warning you now… way too serious in that one, but you know Mum will love it, so Ginny made me be serious."

Harry studied the picture of Ron waving to his mum and dad every few seconds, and then looked at Ron. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I've never seen you look so at peace. I guess I think of you as always cutting up or laughing, but this makes you look… I don't know, er regal or smart I guess."

"Merlin, you sound like Ginny now, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "All I'm saying is if you presented yourself like this, you would have the guys falling all over you."

"Yeah, Gin said the same thing. I just don't want to have to be something I'm not, Harry. Yeah, that picture shows how handsome I can look, and shows me being calm, but that's not who I am."

"You know," Harry said grinning, "I just might be a bit jealous if you suddenly had men throwing themselves at you. Don't get me wrong: I want you to be happy, but I don't know, I think I've always thought of you and me as being together. Not really, but I don't know, sometimes I wonder why we never got together."

Ron sat down at the table, poured a cup of tea, and grabbed a biscuit. "We have had this discussion before; you know why, Harry."

Harry hated to be reminded. "Yeah, and see how wonderful that turned out? I give up the chance to become involved with my best friend, who knows my every want and need, all for someone who I think I always knew would break my heart. I was such a git."

Ron swallowed his mouthful and shook his head. "Nah…you were in love; it happens. Anyway, what the two of you had was real; I saw it. I envied Draco so much, because he had a part of you I never would."

Harry took a seat beside Ron and poured himself a cup of tea as he looked pensively at his best friend, contemplating what he had just said and heard. Everything was so confusing, but he knew Ron was genuine, and would never hurt him.

They had been best friends for eight years, and during that time, the two had experienced both good and bad times. Ron's jealousy flared easily, and on more than one occasion had almost ended their friendship. They would inevitably get over their differences, but they had always had to work at their relationship. It wasn't until their seventh year that both seemed to grow up and accept the other for who and what they were.

Now, Harry was beginning to see Ron in a different light, and he wasn't completely comfortable with what he was beginning to realize, but he wasn't going to ignore it. He had thought about he and Ron being more than friends, many times, but never seriously. Now, however, Harry knew it might be time to give the idea some serious thought.

No one could make Harry madder, then Ron, but then no one could make him laugh like Ron, either. Harry knew that his best friend would do anything for him.

~*~

The next week went by without much going on. Ron would leave early in the morning and return for supper. He had agreed to be the new Quidditch Coach at Hogwarts when term began, and had been getting the brooms and everything else in order. Harry went with him a couple of times to help, and had enjoyed it; he was bored and needed something to do.

Harry was an Auror, but for the past year, he had been inactive. It was part of the grand plan to lull Voldemort into a false sense of security. The Order was trying to throw him and his followers off balance.

Harry had loved his job; it kept him busy, and that is how he and Draco had discovered their feelings for one another. Draco was what they called a Fidelius Auror. No one, not even Harry, was fully aware of what Draco did, but the two had been training for their current positions since the summer after fifth year, and had gone through their training in under half the time it usually took for a person to be certified as an Auror.

Without his Auror activities, Harry was quickly finding himself becoming restless. He couldn't even get another job because he was officially still an Auror.

With all of his free time, Harry had continued thinking about what Ron and he had talked about that night regarding the two of them. Nothing further on the subject had been mentioned, however. Ron was clearly trying to keep Harry's mind off Draco, and on more fun things. They had met Ginny, Dean, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, and Luna in Hogsmeade the last few evenings, and caught up on what was going on in everyone's lives. Everyone was busy it seemed, except Harry, and he felt as if he had nothing to contribute to their conversations, but Hermione always managed to make him smile. If she sensed he was becoming maudlin, she took him for a walk, and the two talked about their school days, about Seamus, and about Draco.

"Harry, what is it? You seem different tonight."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, Hermione. I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"No, it's more than that, and you know it. I can't believe you finally see it. Oh, Harry, I know you are probably confused about this, but I think you and Ron would be great together."

Harry snapped his head around to meet Hermione's smiling face, and visibly slumped his shoulders. How had she known and how had she figured it out? "How did you know?"

"Other than the fact that neither of you has said much of anything tonight, and other than the fact that you both keep looking at each other when you think the other isn't looking? Absolutely nothing," said a smiling Hermione.

"I don't know what to do, Hermione. I know I'm not over Draco, and I don't know that I ever will be, but I can't deny that I am starting to have these feeling for Ron. Yeah, we have toyed with the idea in the past, but this is different. I don't know how, but it is."

"I can tell. He feels the same way about you, Harry, but he won't do anything about it, not now at least. You just broke up with Draco, who, might I remind you, was up until recently, the love of your life. I don't think Ron wants to hurt you, or get hurt himself."

"I know. Thanks, Hermione."

A few nights later, after Ron and Harry had got ready for bed, the two were drinking tea in the kitchen, not saying much, but both not wanting to be the first to leave.

Harry looked at Ron, and with a determined look on his face, set down his cup and took the cup from Ron's hand and placed it by his, then stood up and sat in Ron's lap, facing him. Ron was still chewing his last bite of biscuit, but as soon as it was swallowed, Harry claimed Ron's mouth in a deep kiss. Both men were moaning into each other's mouths, and Harry was pressing himself into Ron more and more, trying to get as much of his best friend as he could.

Ron finally managed to break them apart. "Bedroom?"

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms and legs around Ron, who carried him to their bedroom and dropped him on his bed before retrieving his wand and enlarging his own bed into a queen sized one. Picking up Harry once more, Ron slowly placed him on the now enlarged bed, then climbed on top of him and began kissing him. After about five minutes, he slowly rolled off Harry, and the two lay facing each other.

"Harry, is this what you really want? I'm so scared of hurting you. I don't want to take advantage of you being so lonely right now. Maybe we should wait a while."

Harry shook his head. "Ron, I am scared as hell. I never imagined that you and I would ever be like this, but I have never felt the way I feel about you right now. You know me, and know I don't jump into these situations carelessly. I need you, and more importantly, I want you, Ron."

Ron sighed, then smiled as he caressed Harry's face. "I want you too, more than anything. I just don't want you to regret this. I don't think I could live with myself if I upset you."

Harry let a small laugh escape. "Ron, was it not I who straddled your lap in the breakfast room? As I said, you know I don't enter into these kinds of situations without much thought. I know what I want, Ron. I want you to hold me. I need to know that my best friend is now someone I can love. I already love you, and as weird as it sounds, I think I always loved you and knew that I wanted to be with you. Then Draco and I happened, and he consumed my life. I had forgotten how special you are to me, and I don't want to ever forget that again."

Ron nodded his agreement.

Harry then kissed Ron lightly before laying his head on Ron's chest. "I think we are both slightly overdressed; we need to get out of these clothes."

Ron found his wand and with a few words, both of them were naked, and moaning at the sensual feel of skin meeting skin. They both remained quiet as they explored each other's bodies, kissing, nipping and sucking, as they learned each other's erogenous zones. They began a slow grind, and began increasing their movements; both engorged cocks frantically rubbing against the other, sending wave upon wave of euphoria through each of the men. Both men tensed and came about the same time, spraying their stomachs with semen. Ron murmured a cleaning charm, and the two fell asleep shortly thereafter.

Waking up to sunshine streaming through the window, Harry rubbed his eyes as he tried sitting up. Feeling something on his chest, Harry looked to his left and smiled, remembering how wonderful it had felt to finally be in Ron's arms.

Kissing the redhead, Harry lifted Ron's head and slowly extricated himself from the bed, hoping not to wake him. He quickly found his dressing gown and went to make coffee. After two cups, the now grinning young man stealthily made his way back into the bed, and noticed Ron hadn't moved a bit from the position Harry had left him. Rolling his eyes, Harry began kissing Ron's bare neck and chest, and made his way down to the man's mound of red hair. Harry looked up. Still, there was no movement. _Let's see if you can sleep through this. _Harry ghosted his mouth over Ron's cock, which was not hard by any means, but it wasn't quite flaccid either. Harry grinned wickedly at the thoughts he was having. He wanted to get Ron hard.

He had just wrapped his hand around the two sacs and had begun gently squeezing them, when Ron moaned loudly. Harry continued applying pressure, and then took his other hand and allowed his fingers to find the man's opening. Harry then let go of Ron's hardening cock and crawled to the very end of the bed, so that he was facing Ron. He lowered himself and lifted the long legs, just enough so he could have easy access to Ron's opening, knowing that either this, or what he was about to do, would surely bring Ron from his sleep. Harry leaned down in between Ron's legs and tasted Ron with his tongue. After licking Ron for a few seconds, getting the man somewhat lubricated, Harry began pushing his tongue in, and with each thrust, it went deeper. Harry parted Ron's legs a little more and found himself pressed into Ron's arse, fucking his best friend with his tongue as he played with the now hard cock. He knew his sleeping friend couldn't possibly be asleep any longer, and he knew Ron had probably been awake for some time. Sitting up, Harry crawled up Ron's body and kissed the inviting lips. When he opened his eyes, Ron was smiling at him.

"I see it wasn't a dream, after all."

Harry shook his head. "Are you happy about that?"

"Oh yes, I am quite happy," Ron said as he began playing with Harry's nipples. "I have to admit I thought you would wake up this morning and regret what happened."

"I don't regret anything that has ever happened to me, Ron, and I certainly do not regret this."

The two men engaged in more kissing and grinding, and eventually brought each other to orgasm again, and again, and again. They spent most of the day in bed, learning each other's bodies. Neither of them were quite ready to completely give themselves to each other, and both realized it might be a while. Harry had just gotten out of a serious relationship, and Ron was the one who was now involved with a potentially rebounding Harry. Both were in total agreement that they wanted this to happen, but they were both mature enough to understand that sometimes things didn't work out, as people wanted them to.

~*~

The two ordered, and as they waited for their food, they shared intimate touches under and above the table. The waiter brought them a bottle of wine, and the two toasted their one-month anniversary before starting on their meal.

"…Yeah, mine is good, too. After we eat, would you like to-" Ron stopped when he watched Harry's face pale. "What is wrong?" Looking to his right, he suddenly knew what had distracted Harry. Draco Malfoy was standing across the room, a beautiful girl draped on his arm. Ron glanced at Harry, and his heart sank. Ron knew Harry was still in love with Malfoy.

"Harry, mate, you know she is just for looks. Why don't you go talk to him? I'll keep her company."

Harry jerked his head around. "No. I promised myself I wouldn't do this, and I won't. He'll not ever be able to hurt me again."

Draco and the girl left, and shortly after, Harry and Ron finished their meal.

"Ron, I know we were going to see "Private Lives," but would you mind if we just went home? Or if you want to go see it, please do, but I just don't feel up to it."

Ron stood up and held out his hand to Harry, who took it and stood up. "We'll go see "Private Lives" another night, Harry." The two walked a few blocks and then Apparated to their house.

Harry took off his cloak as he sat on the sofa, and he was soon joined by Ron, who handed him a glass of wine. Ron put his arm around Harry, and helped the smaller man into his lap, where he laid Harry's head on his chest. The two said nothing for a long time, just sat on the sofa, giving and receiving comfort.

When Ron heard steady breathing, he carried Harry into their bedroom and laid him on their enlarged bed after removing his clothes. Ron tucked him in and kissed him lightly on the forehead, then whispered so he wouldn't wake the peaceful looking Harry. "I love you, Harry," before crawling into bed himself. Sleep evaded him; the image of Harry's crest-fallen face at seeing Malfoy kept repeating itself in his mind.

Ron knew without a doubt that Harry still loved Draco, but he also knew Harry had been hurt badly, and would never give Draco another chance. He didn't know what to do. He wanted so badly for Harry to want him, only him, but he knew that wasn't the way it was, or ever would be. Draco would always be there in the background.

A few days later, Ron left early to go help get the castle ready for the upcoming term, and Harry decided to go into Hogsmeade to get some supplies Ron needed. Walking into the Owl Emporium, Harry came face to face with Draco, and froze.

"Hi, Harry."

"Draco."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just getting a few things Ron needs."

"Oh. Can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Please? This won't take long, I promise."

"And we both know how you keep your promises, don't we?" Harry was bitter, and wanted nothing more than to spit in the blond's face. He had been in love with this man, ready to commit the rest of his life to him, and all of it had been a lie. Draco had ripped his heart out, and now he wanted to talk?

"Harry, I really need to talk to you. It is important."

Harry shook his head. "You have a buggered up idea of what is important don't you? Okay fine, I'll give you ten minutes, but not here. Let's go."

Both knew where 'let's go' meant. They had begun seeing each other secretly at the cave where Sirius had hidden when in Hogsmeade, and Harry considered it his and Draco's place. He didn't relish having to return to a place that held so many wonderful yet painful memories for him, but he was curious about what Draco had to say.

When the two had reached their destination, Harry turned to Draco. "Okay, we're here, now spill."

"I was a fool, Harry. I should have never let you go."

Harry laughed. "Oh but you did."

"I thought I would be protecting you, and I know I am, but I miss you so much, Harry. I haven't been able to eat or sleep hardly since you have gone."

Harry willed his voice to remain calm. "Well, that is just too bad, isn't it? Look, Draco, leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, even harder than watching my godfather disappear and die, or watching a classmate die in front of me. I loved you, Draco. I gave my heart, my soul, and my everything to you, and you thought so much of all of that, didn't you? You threw it all away…you say to protect me. I'm a big boy, Malfoy, and can take care of myself. You once realized that. What happened?"

"I was scared, Harry. I knew you loved me, and would do anything for me. I was so scared my father would try to do something to me in order to get to you. I had no choice but to protect you. I loved you, Harry. Merlin help me, but I still love you, and always will."

"No, we are not even going to have this conversation. Look, Draco, I have moved on with my life and now know what true love is. You know, I really must thank you, because if it were not for you, Ron and I would have never got together."

"Yeah, I saw the two of you the other night in London. I'm glad you are happy, really I am. I guess I really buggered up this time, huh?"

Harry wouldn't even meet Draco's eyes. "Yeah, you did, and don't waste your time trying to win me back. You pushed me away, and completely devastated me. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you. Merlin, Draco, why? **Why**?? No - I can't do this. I can't." Harry Apparated away from where he was standing and ended up in the sitting room of his house.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry sat on the sofa and stared ahead, eyes stinging, saying nothing.

"Harry, what happened?" Ron knelt before Harry and turned his chin so they were facing each other. "You saw Draco, didn't you?"

Harry nodded but still didn't utter a word.

"What did he say?"

"What do you think?" Harry asked. He quoted Draco mockingly, bitterness in his tone. "He made a mistake, he thought he was protecting me, he loved me, he still loves me. All a bunch of lies."

Ron sat down and made Harry look at him. "You are making yourself sick, Harry. Merlin, why don't you accept his apology and go back to him? I know you still love him."

Harry seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in. Looking into Ron's eyes, Harry wanted to scream at how unfair this entire situation was. "You really do want me to go back to him, don't you? Even if it meant you and I wouldn't be together?"

Ron swallowed and forced himself to nod his head. "Yes, Harry. Your happiness means everything to me."

Harry sighed and shook his head, not knowing what to do. "And your happiness means everything to me, as well, Ron. My life is certainly screwed up right now, but if there is one thing that I know, without a doubt, it is that I love you, and will never leave you. You have shown me more love than I could ever have hoped for. I love waking up in your arms every morning, and I love falling asleep with you every night. How many people can say they are in love with their best friend? What you and I have is beyond special. It is indescribable, and I wouldn't trade it for anything or anyone."

Ron let out a huge breath and smiled as he and Harry hugged. "I love you, too, Harry, more than anything." Suddenly it all fell into place and Ron knew what he needed to do. "I have been doing some thinking, but need to know how you feel about it, okay?"

Harry nodded.

"What would you think about having someone else join us?"

Harry scrunched up his nose and studied Ron closely. "Join us?"

"Yes, as in sharing our bed with us?"

Harry raised a brow and knew he must look completely gob smacked. "You never seemed the type to do that kind of thing, Ron. Does it turn you on to think of being with two people at once?"

Ron smiled as his face turned pink. "Actually, yeah, it does. It has always been a secret fantasy of mine from the time I was in school, but the right situation never presented itself. I think now it has."

Harry's eyes widened when he realized what Ron was saying. "Draco?"

"Only if you are okay with it, of course. If not, I completely understand."

Harry shook his head at Ron. "You never cease to amaze me. I love you, Ron. Draco can share our bed with us if he wants, but only if you are certain this is what YOU want. Don't do this for me, or for Draco."

"You are not the only one to have noticed Draco's finer details, Harry. I have often imagined what it would be like to bugger him into the bed. I do want this, Harry, but I think the reason I want this so much, is because I want my home to be filled with love. I love you, and I know you love me. I also know you love Draco, and he loves you. So now, we just need to see how things go between Draco and me. But if he loves you, I am sure I can love him."

Harry was sure he must be dreaming, but he knew he wasn't. "You're sure about this, Ron?"

"Yes, Harry. I am. I know I hated the ferret in school, but so did you. You are the one who buggered him for two years. I think that alone shows that Draco had to have changed."

"Yeah, he did change a lot. So what now?" Harry said in a perplexed voice. He still wasn't sure this was all happening. "Do you want to talk to Draco, or do you want me to? I seriously doubt he'll go for this. I don't think he does the sharing thing very well."

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Well, the offer stands, as long as you want it to, that is. If he doesn't want to be with me and you together, then I'd say he is out of luck, unless you change your mind and decide you want him exclusively."

Harry was beginning to warm to the idea, but wasn't ready to give up his exclusivity with Ron, not quite yet. "Ron, this just doesn't feel right. You and I haven't even made love properly yet. I don't want to share you with anyone, at least not until I can have you all to myself."

Ron grinned and stood up before kissing Harry chastely on the lips. "I want to be with you, too. I think we have waited long enough, and if we had to wait another night, I just might have to sleep elsewhere. About Draco, don't talk to him until you are ready; this is your decision… it is completely up to you, Harry."

Harry couldn't hide the huge grin that he wore for the rest of the day. He had wanted to be with Ron so badly, but the redhead had been taking his time, telling Harry to be sure he was ready for it. Now it seemed, it was time, finally. All during supper, Harry and Ron kept looking at each other longingly, even though they were alone and could walk around naked if they wanted to. Harry thought it was romantic. With Draco, it had all been about the heat of the moment. They had pretty much restricted their romance to the bedroom, and now with Ron, Harry felt like a giddy teenager again, with them grinning at each other, and touching each other every chance they got.

After the kitchen was clean, Harry went to take a shower, and was followed by Ron. Not bothering to dress after their showers, the two got into bed, and immediately began kissing. Ron turned Harry over and quickly had the smaller man moaning into his pillow. Harry had never felt so alive. Then he felt Ron breach his opening with a slickened finger, and tried pushing back into the touch, but was stopped by Ron's lean body which was draped over him, adding precious pressure to his already hard erection. After the one finger became two, then three, Harry screamed out. "Please, Ron, I am about to shoot my stuff all over the bed. I want you in me when I do." Harry knew Ron probably wanted to take this nice and slowly, but there would be time for that. He was so hard and wanted Ron so badly that he couldn't be bothered with romantic touches and slow caresses.

Ron needed no more persuading and entered Harry with one thrust. The two took little time to climax, and both soon found themselves breathing heavily as they lay in each other's arms as they came down from their orgasmic bliss.

Harry smiled sleepily and snuggled into Ron's warm embrace. "You made me feel really special tonight, like it was all for me. Thank you. I will always be here for you, Ron. No matter who else shares our bed; it is always going to be you who is first with me."

~*~ Three Months Later ~*~

"Draco?" Harry watched as the blond entered the room. "Down here." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Do you ever make a proper entrance?"

Harry stepped out of the fire and smirked at Draco. "That is not my style, I guess. We need to talk."

"About?"

Harry was apprehensive, and was fervently wishing he hadn't agreed to this, but he knew that he could decide against this at any moment and simply walk away, and things would continue the way they currently were. "This is just a bit awkward, but how do you feel about threesomes?"

Draco looked at Harry as if he had lost his mind. "Excuse me?"

"You know, three people—"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know what a threesome is, you dolt. Why are you asking me?"

"Merlin, you are not going to make this easy, are you? I have come to ask if you would consider perhaps becoming involved with Ron and me?"

Draco glared at his former lover. "You? Please, Harry. You would no sooner be involved in a threesome than I would bugger Longbottom."

"Oh, I assure you, I am quite serious, Draco. Believe me, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be here right now. Why would I set myself up to be potentially hurt again?"

"I don't know. All I know is you would never—oh, it's Weasley." Draco gulped. He knew this had to be Ron's idea, and he knew how much Harry's best friend hated him, or had hated him in the past. Ron Weasley would never want to be in any type of a relationship with him unless it was for Harry, that is. Draco wanted to say no and be done with it, but he couldn't. He looked into Harry's eyes and studied them for a few seconds. "Is this what _you_ want?"

Harry couldn't speak, so he nodded.

"Weasley's okay with this?"

"Yes."

"Okay. If this is really what you want, then yes, I am interested." Draco knew he was damned. What he wouldn't do for Harry….

*~* Months later ~*~

The relationship was awkward at first, and Harry was adamant that he wanted the three of them to get to know each other before they engaged in anything sexual. Draco moved in with them, and at first, he occupied Harry's bed and slept alone, but as the weeks wore on, he was invited to share the now larger than king-sized bed with Ron and Harry. Harry slept in the middle, and both Draco and Ron preferred it that way, but they were pleasantly surprised that it didn't take long for the two of them to warm to one other. Both of them loved Harry more than anything, and for Harry, they would make this work.

Harry wasn't stupid; he knew he was the reason this was happening, and although he felt guilty at times, he also felt such love and acceptance. He often found himself sandwiched together between his two lovers, and thought there was no better way to wake up than this.

Ron and Harry hadn't slowed down when Draco entered their lives; they continued making love to each other, and then after a few weeks, when Draco entered their bed, the blond and Harry began reacquainting themselves with one another, and it wasn't long before Draco was making Harry scream out his name as he orgasmed with Draco buried deeply within him.

Harry knew that there was one obstacle keeping the three of them from engaging in what they would become, and it scared him. He was afraid if Ron and Draco were together, they would decide they didn't want him. Harry knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. Nevertheless, he told Ron that he was ready to see Draco and him together.

Harry lay at the end of the bed and tried smiling as Ron prepared Draco, but he couldn't. He wanted to be the one Ron was preparing; he wanted to be the one Ron was going to fuck into the mattress. He remembered Ron saying it had always been a fantasy of his to do this to Draco, and he tried being happy and supportive, but was failing miserably.

Finally, Ron took out his fingers and sat back for a few seconds, seeming to think about something. Turning to Harry, he crooked his finger and gave Harry a slight smile. "Do you mind, Harry? Draco, I just don't think I'm ready yet."

Draco nodded, and Harry had to close his eyes and compose himself before he could speak. "I don't mind at all, Ron." Then Harry got Ron's attention again and said 'thank you,' in a whisper that only Ron would be able to hear.

Ron took Harry and hugged him as he coated his lover's cock with the lubricant. "I hope Draco likes it hard because I plan on giving you the ride of your life tonight."

Draco answered, "The harder the better."

Harry positioned himself behind Draco, who was propped up, laying his head on his hands, his bum sticking up in the air. Harry grabbed the firm hips and slowly eased his way inside of the once again familiar moist heat that was Draco. After a few seconds, he began slowly thrusting in and out. Then he felt as Ron began preparing him, and since he was riding Draco, Ron's fingers went deeper and deeper with each thrust. Finally, Harry could stand it no more. "Fuck me, Ron, now."

Harry slowed down and released a hiss when he was entered in one thrust, but soon resumed his slamming into Draco, which was now twice as hard with Ron slamming into him as well.

Ron kept increasing the pace until the three were practically bouncing off the bed after each thrust. Screams could be heard coming from each of them. Ron reached around both of them, grabbed Draco's straining cock, and began pumping it with his thrusts.

Ron could barely talk, but he managed to grunt out a few words. "Harry, gonna come hard." And he did. His body ejaculated inside of Harry and his body shook for what seemed like forever. He felt when Harry let go inside of Draco, and then felt Harry buck back into him as Draco released his own seed. Ron eventually forced himself to ease out of Harry, then he gently lifted Harry out and off of Draco, and eased them both up to the head of the bed, placing Harry beside Draco, and himself beside Harry. Ron watched as Harry wrapped his arms and legs around Draco, then did the same to Harry, except his legs wrapped around Harry and Draco, both. It was an odd feeling, but Ron felt more protected and protective than he ever had before. He knew he would do anything for these two men, and he knew they would do the same for him.

~*~ And that is the end of the story I was told ~*~

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. The memories had been so much clearer than he thought they'd be. He re-opened them and read the notes that followed.

_If I am fortunate enough in my lifetime to find a love as special and as pure as the love my grandfather, Harry, and Draco shared, I'll be a lucky man, indeed. Their relationship was unconventional, yes, but that matters not at all to me. I would rather a lifetime of unconventionality that made me happy than normalcy that made me sad. My grandfather taught me from an early age that we should not strive to conform to what others think is right. Not that we should intentionally try to prove them wrong, but that we should teach by example that not everything has to be done by the book. I am here because my grandfather did, at some point, have a relationship with a woman. I am most grateful for that, but I know and understand that the loves of his life were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. My grandmother understands that, and I love her all the more because of it. She was hesitant to talk to me about this, but after much begging, she relented, and I only wish I had permission to tell her story as well. A stronger woman I have never known. Perhaps one day she'll allow me to tell her story as well, but for now my writing days are over, and I will retire to my farm and be happy with my wife and children. Before I go, however, I want to thank Harry, Draco and my grandfather. They are what I aspire to be._

_The End_

As Harry closed the thin book, he wiped a tear from his chin and looked toward the window where he heard the birds calling to one another. Draco could have told him what kind of bird it was. The thought sent another tear down Harry's wrinkled face, but then he smiled. He could close his eyes and hear Draco saying: _that was an eerie, or that was a gull_. Then Ron would inevitably say something such as: _show-off_! Then Harry would come up to both of them, kiss them, and say something such as: _my two favorite boys in the world will never change, and please don't. I love you just the way you are._

Placing the book back in the drawer, Harry took out a quill and parchment. He needed to thank Ron's grandson for writing this. It was good to know that the love that Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter shared would now be documented for eternity. Few people would ever read of the love these three shared, and fewer people would care, but for the one that cared the most, this meant everything.

_I love you Draco and Ron, and miss you more and more with each passing day._

The End


End file.
